Two minds-one body
by Badasslizard
Summary: When Hiccup and Astrid get captured by a unknown faction. There lives will be changed forever. They will not only need to gain new allies, but also find out what remains of there humanity and what is now beast. Half/Hiccup Half/Astrid
1. My story ends, and there's begins

**This will be my new story. I will say that my previous story is still be done, in fact I have almost finished a new chapter for it****. Please, comment, and review. Thank you.**

The year is 3000.

It has been three years since the ability of mind transference could be possible, and two years since the first successful human mind implantation into another creatures body.

This newly found discovery opened the doors to newer possibilities into our biological, social, and economic development that could have entered us into a new era of peace. But, for every gift there is a curse; It has been a year since the first murder ever recorded, Where the murderer was in the body of a local predator. Then shortly after that, people started to disappear all over the globe.

I was in charge of the leading global investigation into these disappearances. It took us two months before a new lead was open to us, and we took it. The lead led us to an abandoned lab, owned by the Tiran cooperation, the leading international group in mind transference research and development. What we discovered in the darkened hulls, would be drilled into my soul for the rest of my days. There were bodies, infused with different reptilian species, lying down in cages; there faces holding the last emotion that they must have felt before there demise.

Pain.

There eyes, white as snow, seemed to stare at you where-ever you are. We only staid for as long as need be. Using a nearby computer, we discovered Dr Hans Luthur, one of the leading scientists in the Tiran cooperation, went rogue. He and his fellow scientists decided that basic human morals were 'holding back human evolution' and so would go into any length to create the perfect human.

It has been three months since my capture while investigating a lead which led me to a old underground Mining base on a isolated island near Scotland. I was brought to the mad scientist himself. "Do you know what I desire from these experiments?" he had asked me "I desire to transform our weak and delegate bodies, into the most powerful beings on our world. This will hold our superiority as the apex predator and ensure our survival in the years ahead" I could see he was proud of his work and generally thought he was benefiting us as a race.

"I have seen the results of your 'work'" I spat "I prefer to hold onto my humanity, it never hindered us in the past and probably will not in the future"

He looked at me for a moment, staring into my eyes, almost like he was trying to see into the depths of my soul. "I had hoped you would understand" he started to say "but it seems you are as blind as everyone else. No matter" he brought me to what had looked like a study, and when we both entered, he indicated to something on the wall. I turned and saw what I thought was a legend.

On the wall, was a skeleton, but this skeleton was of no ordinary creature. It had six limbs, two of which were on its back and formed what looked like wings, similar to a bats. It's head was narrow and angled in a way that resembled a triangle. It's tail was long, almost as long as it's body and it's eye sockets were huge, meaning it could see in the dark. It's overall size would be around half the size of an average human when it is on all fours.

"Do you know what this is?" The Dr asked me, snapping me out of my fixation on the strangely familiar creature. "This is a creature that was of Mitch and legend, this is the skeleton of a dragon" he stated. But before I could say how insane he was, he continued.

"This is what I want humanity to inherent, this is what my research has led me to. I will re-write the D.N.A of our race and give it new life… As half dragons"

'He is insane', I had thought, 'he will cause the downfall of everything. I must lot let this happen, but how can I accomplish this with my Hans bound and with no weapon?'.

"Unfortunately, these remans do not hold enough D.N.A to continue my work" he began, turning to me. "However, that does not mean I am beaten. I will travel back to the time when these creatures roamed and transform the local people then"

The implication of his word hit home as I realised his plan. Time travel, time travel… He as the ability to turn back time, how did we miss that?

"Don't fret though! For I will make sure you are prepared for the trip, as my first successful subject" he grinned evilly. Two guards came from behind me and dragged me into the dark, away from his office. I resisted, though I was rewarded with a blow to the head which nicked me out.

It has been a month since my transformation, where my mind is full of emotions, thoughts, and ideals of another influence who suffers as much as I. My name is lost through the merge, I am now only known as Kar. I am now a creature of the air and fire. The scientists call this new form a Rathalos. It has been two weeks after the successful trip into the past and the discovery of over dragons around the base,which has also been my prison.

Today, the Drs agents captured two teenage humans from a nearby village and two different compatible dragons, one known as a Night Furry, and the other, known as a Deadly Nadder.

This is where my story ends, and a new one begins.

** That's it, please comment and review, and better yet, put this as a favourite. Thanks**.


	2. Through the eyes of Hiccup

Today is like any other day hear on Berk. I wake up, eat and get a disappointment stare from my dad who is also the chief of our village, go to the blacksmiths, create a crazy new invention to prove my worth, do something that would screw everything up, get shouted at by my dad, ordered to stay in the house until tomorrow, I sneak out by the back door and wonder into the woods.

It has always been like that since I was five, and nothing will change that. At least that was what I thought. My name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock 3rd, great name I know, but not the worst.

Today after the general routine, I was walking in the calm and silent beauty of Berks forest, in a way, the lush greenery was more friendly to me then my own farther. I was heading to my favourite spot, a small cove where when the sun shines, it make the place look like it is being watched by the gods themselves. There, I could finally be alone with my thoughts without the worry of intrusion. I was wearing my usual clothing, brown gilet over a green long sleeve top, with boots and green pants.

When I reached my destination, I discovered I was not the only one who finds the cove a sanctuary.

A young girl, with bright blond hair, bright blue eyes, and a very Viking attitude was also in the cove. Practicing with her double bladed battle axe, on some nearby trees. When she spotted me on the opposite side to the cove, she gave me a look that said 'don't talk to me or I will demolish you' and went back to terrorising the defenceless trees. The girl in questions name is Astrid Hoffison, pretty much the only Viking girl in the village who had looks better than a yak and a name that does not sound like a insult. She is also the one of the very few people in Berk who doesn't treat me like, well, a Hiccup and more like my Dad. At least I hop so.

I decided to take this opportunity to draw the scene before me, before I get spotted and have an axe thrown at my face. I took out my sketch book from my vest, including my pencil, sat down leaning on a tree and started to draw. I was very good at drawing due to years of practice. It was one of the few activities that I did not screw up in and enjoy doing.

First, I started with the setting of the cove , then I added Astrid in the far corner of the drawn up cove in a fixed axe throwing position. Her armoured skirt and shoulder pads reflecting the sun light. Next I added the lighting of how the cove seemed to be the only thing the sun could shine upon. Finally, I finished with a bit of shading here and there and… Done.

I admired my work, perfect replica of the day. If only I could show Astrid so that she can see I am not a complete screw up, but she would probably just start moving away as a best scenario , and the worst having an axe at my throat.

As I laid there watch the young Viking practice with her axe, I did not notice something coming from behind me.

Silent as the calming wind, two dark clothed figures slowly crept behind me. One holding a small cloth, damp with a chemical I did not recognise. Before I noticed what was happening, the one with the cloth suddenly wrapt there arms around me and shoved the cloth to my face.

I tried to resist, but as soon as I breathed in the chemical, my head started to feel heavy and my eyelids started to close as tiredness threatened to take over. All I could hear was shouting from Astrid, faintly hearing her yell my name and then at the attackers , before she was muffled by the second figure. I then fell into complete un-conscienceless.

When I awoke, I was in some sort of cage. There was dark metal bars in front of me, preventing me to escape, and three very thick stone-like walls on either side and behind me. There was little lighting, so it took me awhile to realise there was several identical cages directly opposite me an expanding to either side, forming a corridor.

Then I spotted Astrid, still un-conscience, on the opposite cage. "Astrid, are you ok?" I asked, hopping for something that would show that she is ok. I was rewarded, by a very aggravated groan and slight movement of her arms, showing signs of awareness.

After a better inspection of my surroundings, I noticed that each cage is split into two parts. After a rather embarrassing incident that had me slamming face first into the divider, I realised that there was some sort of clear wall, and on the other side of it caused me to skip a heart beet. There was a un-conscience black dragon on the other side of the divider, it had huge bat-like wings, a very smooth streamline body, a set of ear flaps on its head, and a tail that is almost as long as the rest of it. Everything about the beast screams that it is built for speed and agility. I never seen this type of dragon before, but something in the back of my head is telling me that this is a being of lightning and death itself.

A Night Fury.

It was less impressive than I thought it would be, but looks can be deceiving. This is when I noticed Astrid starting to come around and began to shake of her daze, puzzlement edged on her features as she looked around. That was until she turned to look at the other end of her cage. She immediately jumped and started crawling backwoods to one side of the wall. In her cage was another dragon, a Deadly Nadder, which as also regained conscience and is looking directly at her.

I should be extremely worried about a defenceless Astrid in the Same cage as a dragon, but I also new about the divider. "Astrid" I called to her, her head snapped to face me, clearly not wanting a conversation. "It won't get you, the cage is split with some sort of clear wall"

"Are you SERIOUSLY having this conversation with me?" she shouted back.

"Trust me" I replied

"I prefer not taking the advice of a Hiccup"

wow, that hurt.

But before I could snap a reply though, the Nadders tail spikes snapped open and was aiming at the still defenceless Astrid, it's eyes blazing with anger. The Nadder flicked its tail and eight, very deadly, poisoned spikes started to fly toward Astrid. However, when the, then, very dangerous spikes suddenly dropped out of the air, all forward movement stopped. I could not stop myself from smirking very childishly at the very bewildered looking Viking girl. She just gave me a death glare, which made me silently thank whoever put us in two different cages.

"Don't. say. A. word" she said. After what she thought was certain death, she began looking at her surroundings again with a much clearer head. Ignoring the still raging dragon in her prison. That's when she spotted the Night Fury.

"Is that a-" she began. "A Night Fury, lighting and death itself, where no Viking has survived seeing one. Yeah, lucky me" I agreed sarcastically.

"You two are too young for what is to come" came a booming voice from a nearby cell, clearly male, which is much larger than the others. We both jumped to the new member to our little conversation. I also spotted the beginnings of metal chains, two on each side. The really bad lighting prevented me to see anything else in great detail.

"What exactly do you mean? Where are we? Do you have anything to do with this?" I could hear Astrid demand at the shadowed figure. I also spotted the Nadder, who seemed to have stopped it's blinding fury and is now staring at the darkened cage, almost as if it could understand what he was saying. Then I herd a small groan coming from behind me, which pretty much confirmed that the Night Fury was awake and is also listening to the conversation. Strangely though, I did not hear anything else from the infamous beast. No roars, no growls, not even the sound of it breathing fire. weard

The dark figure paused for a moment, almost as if it was taken back by the sudden bombardment of questions. "I am a mere prisoner, just as much as the four of you are" he replied, he seemed to be also addressing the dragons as well. "To answer your next question little one, we are beep underground, in a place where the suns great light fails to reach, where very dark and sinister, experiments are conducted on those misfortunate enough to be taken by Dr Hans Luther's darkened followers" so those were the ones that took me and Astrid, but why?

"I could answer your final question young child" all four of us, snapped our heads to where the new voice came from. It turns out that the newer player, was in fact in the corridor and is calmly walking up towards us, clearly enjoying what he was seeing. He was very scrawny for his height, he looked like he was in his 60s, wearing a long white cloak looking thing. He had a very sinister looking grin as he turned to Astrid, then to me, then to the dragons.

"You are probably wondering why I asked my… Assistances to bring you hear" he began "basically, I am on a mission to improve humanity as a race, starting with the two of you" both me and Astrid glanced at each other, clearly confused, but apparently the shadowed figure new exactly what he meant as the sound of his chain restricting him back was clearly heard.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO DO THIS TO THEM!" He practically roared at the skinny man. "WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO PLAY GOD?!"

"I have already told you, this is to great of me to simply ask them to do this" the man replied, I now know as the Dr guy, very calmly "and because no one else can" Then he returned to his little speech. "What I am about to do will transform your bodies into something no human can compete against nor become on it own natural path, afterwords, I will sent the two of you to my artificially created environment where both of you will be observed and monitored. Hopefully, this will also offer the right condition for the two of you to mate" Now THIS caught both me and Astrid's attention as we both yelled "WHAT!"

"We are not matting" Astrid stated who had seemed to blush at the subject, clearly embarrassed. I personally felt like fainting right there and then, but that would have been very un-Viking behaviour. The Dr simply gave her a small smile and replied "you will, you do not have a choice in the matter". This caused another, almost in-human roar from the mystery figure. The Dr's smile simply grew wider.

Then the Dr eyes suddenly widened as if he just remembered something. "I completely skipped what I was going to to do to you, I do apologise" he began. "basically I will merge you two with the dragons next to you, your bodies will become one, and hopefully the primitive minds of the dragon will disintegrate before any side effects of the procedure could be applied".

There was a moment of silence.

All of us, including the two dragons, watched the Dr in shear terror. Me turning into some dragon-monster thing, I could not even fathom the logic behind that or in our captors mind. I could guess the dragons are thinking something very similar as both of them suddenly began to panic. Running around shooting fire, or using there shear Weight to try and break free from there impending doom. To no avail.

"YOU CANT DO THIS TO US!" Yelled Astrid also trying to escape, I just stood there staring at the black dragon, and then to Astrid and the Nadder. I have no idea what to do.

"Don't worry, my friends" the Dr said comfortably "before you know it will be over soon"

Just then there was a bright light, shinning down on both my cage and Astrid's. The light seemed to consume myself and the Night Fury, I was blinded, but then I was in great pain. Every part of my body seemed to want to melt and then remould itself in a new image. The pain was unbearable, my mind suddenly seemed incomplete and is now throbbing, wanting to rejoin with its long lost half. I felt every bone in my body brake apart and start re-allying on there own, leaving gaps to allow something else to reattach there. My skin and my muscles were on fire, as if whatever is doing this simply wanted it gone.

I screamed, and I could hear the scream of the black dragon as well, we are both in the same boat. But then, it seemed as if the dragons scream was coming closer, almost sounding like my own. Then I remembered what the mad-man had said:

'_I will merge you and your dragons next to you, your bodies will become one'_

That's when I blacked out.

**So, this is the new and improved version of chapter two, please inform me of any oddities or any area that still needs more info. Please comment, follow, and add to favourites. Thanks.**


	3. Awakening re-written

**Here is the new re-wright of chapter 3. I have finaly managed to get a beta reader, who has helped in this and is going to help me in future chapters. Thanks Inflamora Notoris.**

_Wh… Where am I? Actually, come to think of it, who am I? I feel like I was hit by a War Hammer in the face. _ My entire body was acting and groaning from a previous anguish. The wearied thing is that my body feels different, and yet normal at the same time. _Maybe I should open my eyes._

I opened my eyes and found that I was lying face first on the ground in some sort of cage. _Wait, yes I remember now, I was flying with my brother, when something hit me from behind, yes, wait what? Since when could I fly? Wasn't I a human? No, I'm a Night Fury right? Wait, no, and since when did I have a brother? Ah, my head hurts_.

I tried to get onto my feet, but when I noticed that my hands were covered in black scales and were slightly more claw-like, I froze. I stared at them for a few moments, flexing the muscles in my hands to test if they were in fact mine. I should be panicking, I mean I do remember my hands not having scales on them, you know, like any brave Viking would. Yet, I feel strangely fine with this, as if I had scales for the whole of my life.

Shaking the strange feeling, I started to turn my head to see what else has changed. Sure enough, my entire body is covered with the same black scales, I had two massive bat-like wings, and a very long tail which had two retractable fins at the end of them. The strange thing was that I was fine with this. How could I be fine with this? I tried to test the new muscles, which proved to be a success, almost too successful, like I had them for my entire life. _My entire body had changed, I look like that dragon on the other side of that divider. Wait, what did that human say? That our body would merge to become one?_ I tuned my head, looking for said dragon, and sure enough he had disappeared… Or rather, he is far more closer than ever before.

"Great, just great. I am now officially the most unlucky Viking in history" I said to no one in particular. '_At least I still sound like me, and why did I call the doctor guy 'human', as if we are not from the same species? Do I still count as being human? My head's hurting again.'_

My wings were, unconsciously, starting to drop in response to my new found depression. I could also feel a set of ear flaps on my head also start to drop. Great, not only do I have wings, a tail, scales, and more than likely be able to breath fire, but I also have puppy ears, like this could get any more embarrassing. _Wait… I'm naked aren't I? Yep… And it seems I lost my manhood as well, great. At least Astrid is not here to see this, wait ASTRID! I completely forgot about her._ I frantically turned my head searching for the missing blond haired, axe throwing girl.

My eyes finally landed on the opposite cage, where there was once a young girl and a Deadly Nadder, now laid a humanoid dragon. My eyes were glued to the creature, in fear of it disappearing the moment I blink. The creature had humanoid versions of a Nadder's legs (which are bird like and slightly disturbing). Two beautiful blue wings of a Nadder now laid on her back, lying on either side of her body, she also had a Nadder's tail which twitched slightly due to what I suspect is her body getting used to the newer extension. Her entire body is covered with the same bright blue scales as those of the Nadder, and finally, her arms seem to also have bright blue, bird-like, feathers which are attached to the back of her arms. For some reason this made her look very attractive, probably from the new dragon senses.

"Astrid?" I asked the dormant figure, hoping that she would respond. Thankfully she did.

In response to my voice, she began to stir and stand up. When she got to her feet, I realised she still had her slender figure, her bright blue eyes, and the same face (granted, now covered with scales and her mouth looks a bit like the beak of the Nadder, but who focuses on the small details?) from her human body, but not much else. Oh, and she is also naked, but I think the combination of the Nadder scales and new Night Furry part of my brain kind of make this ok. (What? It does).

"Wh… Where? Hiccup?" She asked, I could tell she was just as puzzled about the situation as I was. Rubbing her head with one of her, now, clawed-hands. When she finally recovered from her dazed state, she just stared at me, she had a sudden shocked expression on her face, but that quickly vanished. "Hiccup?... Why do you look like that Night Fury?"

I expected this sort of response, I would ask the same thing. "The same reason why you look like a Deadly Nadder." I replied "You like? I was hopping for some brown to be added to the scales, you know, to add a bit of diversity. I can't complain though." I added sarcastically, trying to bring up the mood. It failed. Astrid caught my sarcastic humour and glared at me with one of her 'looks' which also caused an unintentional affect of Astrid's new Nadder tail to snap open and a soft growl to escape her lips.

I flinched, releasing a threatening growl towards the still glaring dragon-girl. I could also feel my eyes delating into slits. I was a bit startled about my reaction, immediately returning my eyes to normal. _What was that? Was that some sort of instinct?_ My attention went back to myself though after Astrid began inspecting her new body in more detail, and I decided to evaluate my current situation.

Ok, I am now some sort of hybrid, trapped in a cage with a hybrid Astrid, I can't remember how I got here… or anything for that matter. Is there anything I have missed? As if on cue, I hear the rattling of chains in another cage and a very familiar deep, booming voice "I am sorry, what they did was barbaric and unethical. There was nothing I could do that could prevent the process. I do not deserve to be forgiven"

After hearing that voice, some memories started to return, but only enough for me to know who I was going to talk to. "How could this be your fault? You had nothing to do with this in any way" I answered him. Astrid was also looking at his general direction, clearly confused by this statement as I was.

"Perhaps not directly, but the fact I was the doctors first successful experiment meaning that they had a platform to spread there darkened shadow across these lands, transforming the lives of everyone they touch, and all because I survived" he replied

"Well if it means anything, we forgive you, right Astrid…. Astrid?" She was still staring at the shrouded figure, probably deciding whether it really was his fault. "Astrid, trying to brighten the mood here, really need you cooperation" I said, lowing my voice so that only Astrid could hear what I was saying.

"Yeah, sure. Not your fault. Can't blame yourself" she replied, clearly not really paying attention to the conversation. There was a brief silence while the unknown being contemplated on what me and Astrid (but mostly me) said. I could hear movement in his cage, as what I believed was him trying it get closer.

"Thank you, my friends" he finally said.

Just then my ears pricked up (well my new ears anyway) I could hear in the distance a heavy door opening and closing, then footsteps. The others must have heard it to because the rattling of heavy chains ceased, and Astrid was also looking at the direction of the noise, a growl escaping her throat, eyes slit. Then an idea came to my head, a small grin began to form in my face.

"Astrid lie down on the floor" this got me a questionable look from Astrid which either read that she was puzzled or thought I was being a idiot. "Pretend to still be unconscious, trust me" she must have gotten the idea because she began to lie down on the floor giving me an annoyed look, probably because I thought of it. When I registered she won't move until the time was right, I did the same.

Soon enough, I heard the footsteps stop outside my cage, then I heard them talking. "Looks like they haven't woken up yet." "Looks like it. Right, I'll go into this ones and you check on the other." "Got it." I heard my cage door open and felt the presence of the man's hand on my shoulder. The next thing I new, my entire body whipped around to face the alarmed man, my right arm grasping for his throat and pinning him to a wall while my left was poised, ready to strike at him if he tried anything. My eyes were slits, and held no human emotions, I was only reacting on instinct.

I could see the utter fear in his eyes, knowing what I did next would decide whether he will see the next day.

And I killed him.

My left arm was now in his chest, my hand emerged from his back clutching his heart. I saw in his eyes his life force slowly disappearing from him, as if escaping from the new opening to freedom. I regained my senses once he took his final breath, his now lifeless eyes falling behind his head. I was in shook, did I just kill a man? No, no I couldn't do that I just couldn't. I'm not like that, there must be some other explanation. I dropped the now lifeless husk and stammered back tripping on my new tail, starring at what I had just done. My ear flaps folding back, and my wings lowing themselves to the ground.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Astrid putting her captive unconscious and turning to head out of her cage looking at me with frustration (probably thinking I messed something up and needed assistance), I could just vaguely hear what she was saying "are you coming out here or not? Honestly you must be the most useless." She paused when she spotted the carcass and the pool of fresh blood pouring out of it and then saw my freshly bloodied hand. I slowly turned my head to her, vaguely acknowledging her existence, my eyes must have been filled will sorrow, fright, and shock. While hers held disbelief.

"Hiccup?" She asked, trying to determine whether I was ok. I looked deep into her eyes, trying to find something, anything that could help make me understand what I had just done. But sadly, I came out empty. I turned back to look at the body and said in what can barley be called a whisper "I did this" and with that I simply got up and exited the cage, Astrid moving back a bit to give me some room. Her body posture held an emotion I would never had expected from her, concern.

I did this, and now I have to live with it, at least I could do one more thing to try and make amens. I headed strait to the cage containing the unknown figure, my eye sight was greatly improved because of the new dragon senses, but the shroud of darkness still hung over him as if the shadows themselves wanted his identity to remain a secret. I have been in this new body for two minutes and I fate everything about it, I want to become a human again, even if it means trusting a complete stranger.

I was now directly in front of the cage, looking up at the being which remains a mystery since he was captured. "We can get you out of here if you want" I began, I still could no see the figure but I could tell he was listening to me "but you have to promise us that, once we get out of here, you help us reverse this" gesturing to myself and Astrid, who was now standing behind me, also looking at the shrouded being, arms crossed, giving a look which could kill a man if looks could kill, but I could glimpse a shade of worry. Why would she be worried, Astrid does not worry, unless.. Wait is she worried about me?

There was a brief pause while the figure contemplated on the conditions, but this lasted merely a second. "Very well, I except this" he agreed "and thank you, for before and in the future." Without giving a second thought, I grabbed the cage door with both of my hand and using my new found dragon strength and help from Astrid, we ripped the door right out of its hinges and flung it over our heads.

With that out of the way, I entered into the newly opened cage, Astrid followed but more cautiously, and what we saw dumbstruck us.

The creature was **Huge**, easily 9ft tall, clearly built to be a warrior. His red and darker red scales don't look like another layer of skin, like me or Astrid, but looked more like he was wearing a thick piece of heavy armour. He had clawed-humanoid feet, similar to Astrid's except being bigger and more 'armoured' and seriously big fists, bigger than… than ten regular fists. His face, oh his face, looked more beastly than human, with little to no lips, we could see razor sharp teeth within his mouth, his face structure was round but covered in sharp spikes and edges, his dark blue eyes were a cross between a mindless monster and a caring father, looking at his child. His wings look similar to those of a Night Fury, but it seemed thicker and had three rows of black spikes come out in the wing bending joint. The chains were locked onto both his wrists and ankles, pinning him to the back wall while his tale, long with a spiky like stump at the end, was also locked onto the floor by a sixth chain which was also surrounded by the same darkness that shrouded him. If those doctor guys thought we were innocent enough that we didn't need anything to restrict us, then this guy must be seriously dangerous.

I shook the thought out of my head and turned to look at Astrid. "Would you work on the chains on the left while I work on the chains on the right?" I asked

She was still studying the new beast as if determining if it was a threat to the both of us. "Yeah sure" she replied, not letting her eyes leave the massive beast. I moved towards the two assigned chains and decided to work top down, so I climbed on top of the leg chain, and using my new dragon strength ripped the chain holding his arm right of the wall. The red half-dragon used his newly freed arm to rip of both leg chains, while Astrid broke the arm chain on her side.

We both then backed of to give the giant some room. Watch him in awe as the beast freed himself from the remaining chains, then stepping forward, he gave a roar of delight which boomed through the corridor, it could turn the most bravest of Vikings into shivering wrecks. He turned his massive head down to us and gave a confirmed nod before walking down the dark corridor. Each step from his mighty feet, made the earth shake by his mere presence. It was truly an impressive sight to behold. Astrid and I both followed the giant, making sure we did not get hit by his tail or accidentally getting stepped on.

After about three minutes of silent walking, we came to a large grey wall. The wall was remarkably smooth except for some handles, positioned to be easily accessed by anything human sized. The most strangest thing though is that there were also two very long pieces of metal which had deep groves in the middle. These were positioned on the top and bottom of the wall.

Both Astrid and I were about to turn around when, surprisingly, the mighty dragon giant continued forward, unfazed by the fact we reached a dead end. "You have opened the doors to my salvation and hope to a better future" he began to say, not turning to look at us "it is time for me to open the doors to your own." For a short while, we just stared at him, confused, until he brought one of his might fits and smashed it against the wall. This caused a mighty crevice to form, revealing the other side. Then using the new opening, he grabbed the wall and ripped the thing right of.

We were dumbstruck, just staring at him with mouths open and eyes wide. Astrid quickly recovered though and grabbed my arm, she forced me to run towards the new massive hole left by the dragon-giant. Behind the hole was another corridor which at the end was a opening that led up from where I was standing. I new he must have been powerful by how he was chained up but not THAT powerful. After I regained my bearings, Astrid let go of my arm and gave me one of her 'focus' looks. Before any of us could head out to that opening though, three black humans came out of nowhere and blocked our escape. My eyes widened at the site of them.

They were entirely made out of metal, being jet black, with bright red on the limbs. They were slightly bigger than most Vikings at Berk, with two swords attached to there arms. There faces looked more like they were wearing helmets, the only thing that told me that they weren't was a massive black spike coming out of the back of there head. There eyes glowed bright blood red.

Suddenly, before I had a chance to think, both of the black metal-men leaped forwards, preparing to strike there nearest target. Unfortunately for them, that was a certain red dragon-man. Using the still clenched piece of wall as a shield to block there swipes with there sword arms, he moved his still free hand onto his back, where he grabbed… A sword? Where did he get the sword? Come to think of it, how come I never noticed such a mighty weapon on his back? I mean, both me and Astrid were behind him the whole time. Anyway, using, most likely, THE LARGEST SWORD EVER he swung the thing right at the two metal-men, cutting them in two, small sparks of lightning shot from the now flying carcass's, there blood red eyes, turning into jet black as there life disappears through there open flesh- well metal hide. As he put the massive sword back onto his back, the dragon-giant tuned to us and said "we must continue with our journey, before more of the doctors minions reach us" and with that he began to run to the exit, forcing us to follow. There would be plenty of questions once we are safe.

As we ran through the dark corridor, I could feel the corridor becoming steeper and steeper, every time I placed my foot in front of the other, the closer I was to the service and my eventual escape from this hell. My new tail slashing behind me in excitement for the eventual contact I will have with the fresh air and the sun's rays. I could hear more of those metal-men trailing us like hunters to the prey, until finally, we reach the service.

It was night, though I could see as clear as day thanks to my new dragon senses. We came out onto a small beach, behind us was a very steep cliff side and the man-made cave entrance we exited from. Before I could fully indulge myself into my surroundings though, the dragon-giant abruptly grabbed me and Astrid with his mighty fists and jumped into the darkened sky, his massive wings carrying him higher and higher until we were above the cloud line.

It happened so suddenly that I did not even register what had happened until we were a good couple miles away from the complex which held us. I was not scared, funny enough, probably to do to my dragon side, I turned to see Astrid frantically trying to get the massive beast to let go of her to no success, must be quite embarrassing for her though, to be treated like she could not handle herself. Heh, welcome to my world.

Meanwhile back at the now empty cages, Dr Hans Luther was watching the recent events from a hidden observation window, located in such a way that it was oblivious to the three hybrid prisoners. Any other captor would be quite displeased to know that there prisoners escaped, even more to those who's captives were the first successful test subjects in there previously unsuccessful experiments. However, as he watch the three escape, he had a very sinister smile planted onto his face. "Doctor?" Hans turned around to be greeted by Dr William Shake his, what you may call 'apprentice'. "Yes?"

"I apologise questioning your judgment, but what logic is there in letting three of our greatest achievements escape?" He asked.

"My dear, dear child" Hans began, patting the younger scientist on his shoulder. "You must know there is great logic in all of my decisions. For you see, how do we truly know if they a success?" This raised an eyebrow on the apprentice.

"Yes, we know that the fisecal change was a success, but what about there minds? Don't worry my friend, we will always keep an eye on them. Besides if they do indeed elude us, there are always subjects D-4, D-5, and D-6"

In the opposite side of the observatory, was another window, and through this window one could see an identical room to that of the ones the young Vikings were held. In the three cages however were three other Vikings, all held the crest of the berserker tribe. In the cages, on the dragons side contained a Scauldron, a Whispering Death, and a Skrill.


	4. Sorry sorry and sorry Oh, and need beta

**Ok, after re-reading the three chapters I posted the 100th time over, I decided to re-Wright the previous chapters to remove grammar and spelling mistakes. I will also add a bit more detail into then to help explain the story better.**

**I am sssssssooooooooo sorry for, what two year wait, for the next chapter. But I promise you, that I shall continue this as much as I can. Any help or advice you would like to give me will greatly be appreciated. Also looking for beta reader, hopping one comes to me because any I find tend to NEVER reply. Again, I thank everyone who commented or added this story to there favorites. **


End file.
